Stray Cat
by lo estoy pensando
Summary: Yugito Nii debe estar en Konoha un tiempo, ahí le llamara la atención un cierto ninja. Pero todos saben muy bien que la curiosidad mató al gato. Yugito x Kakashi, denle una oportunidad !
1. Chapter 1

Me encanta Yugito Nii! Y no sé porque pensé que se veía bien con Kakashi!

**-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo Uno.  
Ojos de Gato.**

Lo cierto era que Uzumaki Naruto era la excepción a la regla, tal y como siempre lo había sido. Kakashi lo sabía, ahora que tenía a otro Jinchuriki al frente.

Los informes decían que se había escapado a duras penas de un ataque del Akatsuki, que las fuerzas de la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes estaban destrozadas y dispersas y que por eso el Raikage le pedía amablemente al Hokage la búsqueda del Jinchuriki que contenía el Biju de Dos colas, Nibi. Kakashi sólo suspiró detrás de su máscara. Todo sonaba a mentiras y artimañas, tal y como siempre lo había sido. La Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes era una de las más fuertes, sino la más fuerte, entre todas las aldeas. Lo que pasaba era que todas sus fuerzas se encontraban enfocadas en encontrar a Killerbee, así de desesperado estaba el Raikage, su hermano, porque bien sabía él que si Killerbee no quería ser encontrado, así sería. Pero tener al Jinchuriki, _¡al de Ocho Colas por dios!_, suelto por ahí donde podía encontrarse frente a un ataque del Akatsuki o de cualquier otra aldea era un riesgo que nadie estaba dispuesto a correr.

Por otro lado estaba ella, Yugito Nii. Se sabía que se había salvado de milagro del Akatsuki pero nadie fue a ayudarla. Un par de grupos fueron mandados pero no llegaron muy lejos por ser simples genins, fue por eso que se le pidió ayuda a Konoha.

Killerbee tuvo la suerte de tener un hermano que lo quiso y que llegó hasta convertirse en Raikage para protegerlo y ayudarlo. Ella, como la gran mayoría de los Jinchuriki, la habían hecho cortar relaciones con su familia a corta edad para someterla al entrenamiento y al sacrificio de portar al Biju. Según los informes fue declarada un ninja perdido por su aldea, por escapar y buscar ella sola una pelea con el Akatsuki.

"Yugito Nii, soy Kakashi Hatake de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Debes venir con nosotros por orden del Raikage", le dijo mientras el resto de su unidad se desplazaba alrededor de ella. "Ya sea por propia voluntad o por la fuerza".

Ella pareció erizarse cual felino mientras retrocedía doblándose ligeramente en sí misma, preparándose para atacar en cualquier momento. Sus ojos se agudizaron provocando que algunos miembros de la unidad de Kakashi les tambalearan las rodillas. Uno de ellos pierde la paciencia y lanza un par de shurikens que parecen desvanecerse en fuego azul rabioso y agresivo.

La batalla había comenzado y Kakashi sólo puede ver maravillado como los miembros de su unidad van cayendo uno a uno.

-.-.-.-.-

muchas gracias por leer, dejen reviews por favor!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no es de mi propiedad.  
Gracias por leer!

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo Dos.  
Capturada.**

Al fin lograron reducirla. Tres miembros de su unidad se encontraban inconcientes, Kakashi sólo podía rezar que no estuviesen muertos, quedando sólo él y otro más. Con un pergamino que usualmente utilizaba para entrenar con Naruto, logró sellar temporalmente gran parte del chakra de la Jinchuriki haciéndola volver a un cuerpo humano. Sin embargo ella seguía luchando a dientes y uñas como el más orgulloso de los gatos.

Él estaba cansado, ya había usado dos veces el chidori y gastado mucho chakra en salvar de una muerte segura (morir rebanados y quemados por un gato gigante) a varios de sus compañeros. Justo en el momento que ella parecía volver a erizarse mientras sacaba una fina katana y Kakashi empezaba a rogar por un milagro, su verdadera unidad hizo aparición.

Frente a él estaban Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Yamato.

"Yugito-neechan" comenzó Naruto acercándose a ella lentamente. "Ven con nosotros a Konoha…"

Pero su piel pareció vibrar de rabia y de un rápido movimiento de su katana cortó la mano que le ofrecía el rubio. Los ojos negros de ella se agudizaron mientras afilados colmillos y garras aparecían al ver como Naruto volvía a acercarse indiferente a su herida. El chakra azul volvía a manifestarse mientras la muchacha retrocedía con los ojos fijos en él. Naruto estaba a punto de tocar el filo de su katana cuando gruesos troncos salieron del suelo envolviendo bruscamente a la kunoichi.

"¡Yamato-sensei!" chilló el rubio mientra se volvía hacía su profesor.  
"Lo siento, Naruto. Pero ella no mostraba mucha intención de querer venir…" y sus ojos se fijaron en la mano de su pupilo.

**-.-.-.-**

Con la técnica de Yamato pudieron inmovilizarla y apaciguar el chakra del gato demonio. Sakura le procuró los primeros auxilios a Kakashi y al resto de su grupo y luego de asegurarse de tenerla bien amarrada emprendieron el viaje de retorno a Konoha.

**-.-.-.-**

Ahora estaba enfrente del Hokage de Konoha, flanqueada por dos ANBUS y amarrada como una rata cualquiera con gruesas cadenas negras que le rodean los antebrazos, las muñecas y los tobillos. Cada extremo de las cadenas era sujetado por un ANBU.

Se sentía miserable y humillada. Su respiración baja y entrecortada no era sólo por las heridas de sus distintas peleas, notó Tsunade, sino que también porque estaba furiosa.

"Raikage me ha pedido llevarte de vuelta a tu aldea donde serás sometida a juicio por haber escapado para buscar al Akatsuki por tu cuenta", comentó Tsunade muy seria. "¿Sabes lo qué eso significa, Yugito Nii?"

"De que me condenaran a muerte" contestó la Jinchuriki sin inmutarse mientras sostenía la mirada de la Hokage con un tilde arrogante de su elegante de su mentón. Su respuesta sólo dejó un tenso silencio en la habitación, tanto así que Kakashi levantó la vista de su acostumbrado libro.

Tsunade se tomó un momento para volver en sí, carraspeó para llamar la atención de Yugito y sonriendo con malicia le dijo que ella podía ofrecerle otra posibilidad, siempre y cuando estuviese dispuesta a cooperar con ella.

**-.-.-.-**

Gracias por leer, dejen reviews por favor!  
Si tienen alguna información sobre yugito me gustaría saberla por favor! !


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto no es de mi propiedad!  
Muchas gracias por los reviews!

**-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo Tres.  
Días en el hospital, un día de funeral.**

Nunca le han gustado mucho los hospitales pero estaba segura que esa vez sí terminaría por quemar el lugar entero. A su izquierda descansaba Hatake Kakashi, sentado en su cama leyendo despreocupadamente un libro. Sakura Haruno, como se presentó, cambiaba las flores de un jarrón mientras Sai se encontraba garabateando obsesivamente unas hojas y Naruto Uzumaki simplemente no dejaba de mirarla. Gruñó molesta entre dientes.

_¿¡Por qué diablos hay tanta gente aquí? ¿¡No es esto un maldito hospital!_

Ante la mirada firme y resoluta de Naruto, ella se volvió hacia la ventana. Ese Jinchuriki y ella eran totalmente distintos y a la vez iguales. Él puede tener amigos, una familia, al contrario de ella, pero ambos siguen siendo armas, herramientas de guerra que mantienen el balance de poder y de política entre las aldeas. Eso y nada más. No importa cuanto trate de negarlo, no importa cuanto trate de hacerla cambiar de parece.

"Yugito-neechan…" dijo Naruto al fin y un jarrón de flores se reventó contra la muralla.  
"¡Fuera!" rugió la joven con un repentino rostro felino crispado de rabia pero el Uzumaki se mantenía firme con una expresión que no traicionaba nada.

Pudo haber pasado algo más pero Sakura, excusándose tanto con Kakashi como con ella, tomó rápidamente a Naruto y Sai y salieron de la habitación. Tras el cierre de la puerta sólo se escuchaba el sordo sonido de las páginas del libro de Kakashi.

"Él siempre es así", comentó con tono aburrido sin levantar la vista de su libro.  
"No por eso tiene que caerme bien", le contestó secamente.

**-.-.-.-**

Pese a ser una Jinchuriki sus heridas no parecían tener ninguna señal de mejoría. En cambio, al acabo de una semana Kakashi fue liberado y ella sólo lo despidió con una mala sonrisa y una risa despectiva. "Gracias a dios que ese trío de idiotas de tus alumnos no volverán por aquí", le dijo antes que la puerta se cerrase detrás de él.

Ella se quedó viendo la puerta con la misma despectiva expresión mientras escuchaba el resonar del cierre de la puerta morir en el silencio de la habitación. De repente, el lugar parecía demasiado grande para ella sola. Apretó las sabanas entre sus manos y se volvió bruscamente hacia la ventana esperando no traicionar nada.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Al pasar un par de semanas Kakashi volvió a aparecer en la sala del hospital. Estaba mal herido, pero sobre todo cansado. Su agudo sentido del olfato le dijo a Yugito como apestaba a sangre. Ella frunció la nariz de manera desdeñosa ante el olor a sangre, sudor y mugre pero Kakashi no parecía inmutarse detrás de su máscara y de su libro.

Tsunade carraspeó para llamar la atención de Yugito.

"Ya sabemos el por qué tus heridas no han sanado, Yugito-san", empezó con todo serio mientras se acercaba a su cama. "Tus heridas fueron hechas por Hidan, quien a través de un poco sangre, la tuya en este caso, realizaba un ritual en el cual podía infligir las mismas heridas a su víctima, o sacrificio como él lo llamaba, que él se provocaba."

La muchacha estaba atenta a cada palabra de la Hokage, tanto así que sus ojos parecían dos redondas cuencas negras. Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír para sí, se podía ver tan joven y tan inocente pese a todo.

"No pudo continuar el ritual porque lograste escaparte. De haber seguido hubieses muerto lo que significaba perder al Biju. Pero la capacidad de hacerte daño seguía presente sin embargo…" y Yugito pudo ver como la pena ensombrecía el bello rostro de la mujer. "Sin embargo, Hidan cambió de sacrificio. Usó otra sangre por lo que se terminó el efecto en ti así que tus heridas ya deberían empezar a sanar" terminó cabizbaja.

Yugito lo había notado, en cómo sus heridas parecían volver a sanar como de costumbre. Pero ella no era una mujer tonta, no señor, algo había aprendido luego de años como kunoichi.

"¿Murió ese nuevo sacrificio? ¿Quién era?", a su pregunta reinó el silencio.

Finalmente Kakashi cerró el libro con un golpe sordo y con una expresión que jamás en la vida visto le contestó. "Mi amigo, Asuma Sarutobi".

Y tal vez Yugito Nii no lo sabía, pero esa fue una de las pocas veces que Hatake Kakashi alguna vez dijo algo sobre su vida personal. Pero él sí lo sabía y no pudo dejar de preguntarse en todo el funeral de Asuma por qué lo había y por qué no podía dejar de encontrarse a sí mismo mirándola de reojo.

**-.-.-.-**

Muchas gracias por leer, dejen reviews por favor, me encantaría saber su opinión ;D!


End file.
